This invention relates generally to surface mounted perimeter raceway for the distribution of electrical and data/telecommunication cables in buildings that have a need for Protective Distribution Systems (PDS) as described in National Security Telecommunication and Information Systems Security Instruction No. 7003. This NSA instruction provides guidelines for facility design and installation of data distribution systems in various environments.
While the preferred embodiment of the present invention satisfies these guidelines, the features of the invention may also be applicable to any raceway that must be secured against intrusion, and that can be inspected for the detection of any attempted intrusion, short of that dictated by the needs of the National Security Agency (NSA), and as set forth in publication No. 7003.
Conventional two-piece metal raceway typically includes a channel-shaped base of U-shaped cross-section having opposed longitudinally extending side walls that are adapted to flex in order to allow the raceway cover to be snapped in place on the base. More particularly, the base side walls have inwardly and rearwardly projecting marginal edge flanges that are adapted to receive depending flanges on the back side of the raceway cover for this purpose. Such raceway is sold by Wiremold Co. of West Hartford, Conn., under the following Wiremold trademarks: 4000, 6000, and ANY SIZE two-piece metal raceway.